Solice Return
by TwilightsMoon15
Summary: 5 yrs since Dark disappeared. Now Daisuke's feeling stranger about Risa. An evil magic has come back with a vengence. It's up to Dai to figure out his feelings again and himself.DAIxRIKU DARKxRIKU SATxRISA DAIxRISA


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel...

(yes Enjoy all my fellow DNAngel addicts! Enjoy indeed! lol)

It has seemed liked forever since the last time the wind seemed to shift. Undeniably quiet was the city. The police had less work to do, and it seemed like Azumo had once again become the safe place. Exactly the way it was meant to be. At least that's what I thought. It's been five years, since Dark had left. Five years since I could hear his voice inside of me. No longer was I part of the famous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. It was all clear to me now that I was me, and only me.

"Daisuke-kun! Where are you?" Risa called out to me. Riku's older sister and I had been spending a lot of time together. We worked in the same office building. This also happened to be the same month as Riku's birthday and Risa said she'd help me with a present.

I turned my head in her direction. "Risa-san! I'm over here!" I waved in her direction.

Risa turned on her heel and ran over to my side. I patted the cement of the fountain. "Daisuke-kun! We have to go now before the shop closes! Besides, you know how Hiwatari is when I get home late."

Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa had become very close. They even started dating. Weird as it seemed they fit each other. I think after the part of Satoshi had left him, he was able to trust his own feelings again. He was able to feel.

"I know. Let's get going then."

We found ourselves wandering the cobble streets window shopping. Until we had started working together, Risa and I hardly ever talked. We tried making conversations but always left each other feeling awkward. I guess she never really forgave herself for being to selfish with Dark. It was either that or simply pity for myself. Whatever the reason I was glad we had made up. I wasn't sure what made her smile again, but I think Satoshi had something to do with it.

The tiny shop was an art shop. I hadn't been in this one. It must have been new. Risa grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. The bell chimed as she pushed the door open. The elder man at the counter smiled a wide grin to us. He adjusted his vest and put down two very nice looking brushes.

"Konnichiwa. How may I help you today?" He asked leaning over the counter.

Risa smiled and put her index finger to her chin. "Ano, we're not really sure. I was trying to find something for my twin sister. She loves drawings! Absolutely adores them!" She winked to me, "And this is her boyfriend, who just happens to create beautiful paintings!" She turned back to the man. "We need to the finest brushes, paints, and canvas you've got!"

What was she doing? I didn't want any new materials. I could have made a fine picture on my own. "Risa? Why are you buying me those? I can't accept them! I refuse to accept them!" I retorted.

Risa simply smiled. "Oh hush! Thank me later when, Riku totally adores you for this!" She walked over to the man who went into one of the aisles.

After a few arguments on how expensive the cost of the canvas was, we (actually Risa) paid for the items. I carried the bags and kept a pace behind her. Risa really had changed in the past few years. She became stronger, more responsible. It was a wonder she ever acted the way she did when we were younger.

"Ano…Arigato…Risa." I blushed. I wasn't used to people offering to buy my things.

She laughed. "It's not problem! I already explained that to you!" She twirled her hair with her fingers. "But that picture better the most gorgeous picture I've ever seen, Daisuke."

I nodded. "It will, don't you worry." I stumbled on the stones, but re-caught myself.

Risa giggled. "You're still clumsier then ever."

Something inside of my gut twitched. It irked away until it reached my heart. As if my veins were being tugged at until I could no longer move. I stopped unaware I was standing in the middle of the road. Risa turned around and caught my gaze. Her pained expression made the tugging even harder. What was happening? Was I finally going insane. Was dark…? No that was stupid. Dark was gone, and he was never coming back to me. But then why was I reacting so badly to Risa? Was it the way she smiled? The way she had changed? I loved Riku.

"I LOVE RIKU!"

Risa's reaction caught me off guard, and I fell to my knees. My insides feeling torn apart. She caught me before I could fall any farther.

"Daisuke-kun? Are you hurt? Is something bothering you?" Her voice murmured into my ears. She laughed. "I know you love my sister. But do you have to yell it randomly?"

I closed my eyes trying to vanquish the feelings that kept me from moving. This was wrong. She was a friend, and that's all she'd ever be. I had my sacred maiden. Riku was all I ever needed. Risa was a friend, a co-worker. Sure she made me smile, and she was beautiful, but she could never be something more.

The sensitivity of her palm on my forehead calmed me. It was then I realized I was on my back staring into her eyes. I sat up and grabbed a hold of the art bags. Her hand pushed my body back down, and I obeyed. Her came so close to mine I was sure she could feel my blushing.

"Are you sure you're ok? I don't want to have to carry you." She laughed. "But if I have to I will." Her hand grasped my shoulder and I could hear the beating of her heart.

Slowly but surely I nodded to let her know I was ok. "Yea. I'm fine, just a cramp. You know how clumsy I am."

She helped me up, and we walked down the alleyway back to my house, silently. Even though it was a little more then unnerving I could sense she was thinking. Unsure of what, I figured she might have seen my blush. I wondered most of all why that happened to me. I love Riku. The mantra in my head repeated. I was going to let one slip of emotion ruin that. Not again.


End file.
